What the heart wants, it gets
by i'mLittleJ
Summary: Blair and Chuck are perfect. Blair thinks that she will be Mrs. Chuck Bass. What happen when he broke up with her. Who will pick up the pieces? AU.
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N:

Hello, call me LittleJ. This is my first GG fic. I'm a big N/B shipper, that's why I made this. Well love me, hate me.

* * *

I'm off to the restaurant were Chuck first took me for our first date. We been dating for a little more than 2 years now and I thought things were going good. I thought he was going to propose to me 2 weeks ago but it was just a regular dinner with my boyfriend. But he is my dark shining armor.

Chuck Bass is every woman wants, I'm very, very lucky to have him.

I wanted to call him my fiancé' but I don't think he likes me to call him that. He's serious into relationships and I am not. He's also serious on his work. Doesn't anyone to bother him. While me, I'm shopping with my best friend Serena with his loser well not nearly, Dan Humphrey. Can't believe that she fell to him? To all the boys in Manhattan.

Were too different people. I thought opposites attract, well, this is different.

"You look gorgeous, B. No worries. I have a feeling Chuck will propose tonight. That's why he took you to one of the finest restaurants in town." My best friend Serena said.

"I'm not sure. But if he does, what do I say?"

"Are you serious? This is the man of your dreams. You wanted him to propose to you long time, and your bailing out?" Serena said with shocked eyes.

But I wasn't shocked when I asked her that.

"I don't know. I love him entirely but what if it just doesn't work out. We had been having a few complications."

"But you guys always solve it. It's never serious. You're perfect for each other."

"That's what I don't like to hear. Okay. Well, wish me good luck."

"You will be the future Mrs. Chuck Bass. He will eventually rip off that stunning dress your wearing and you will live a happily ever after. Now stop having doubts. Your dress is good luck, B." Serena says giving me a wink.

She bought me this nice strapless black dress from Gucci with red sandles. I am fine and I know I am the hottest one year. I gotta be positive at least.

"See you tomorrow then"

I walk up through the doors to wear my future lies in the hands of my soon to be fiancé Chuck Bass.

Just when I thought good things were coming our way, and him being my husband with him calling me his wife. That would be a lovely happily ever after, but it wasn't . . .

"I don't think were meant for each other. I just don't see it." Chuck says looking at me. My heads down. I couldn't face him especially when I thought this was supposed to be the last date welcoming the future that's in hold for us both.

"I am Blair Waldorf and you are Chuck Bass. We were supposed to be perfect to each other!" I exclaimed.

"I'm very sorry, Blair" Chuck said.

I mentally rolled my eyes.

"So this is it huh?" I said trying to cry. But for some odd reason, I couldn't cry. No tears - nothing.

"Yes, Blair. I hope we can be. "

"You want us to be friends instead." I said cutting him off.

"It's not."

"It's not you Chuck. It's me huh? That's what you were gonna say right?" I said finishing his sentence. I know were this is going anyways.

I've watched all the movies were couples eventually break up. I know how things end. It's bad enough hearing the dumper finish the sentence. I might as well finish it for him.

"Actually no. I was gonna say it's you." He said so calmly. Putting the end of our relationship in my hands to blame.

"What did I do?" I said looking at him with the snake eyes I remember he hates seeing. Hate is all I could see in him.

"Since there's nothing more, I just take the blame. I thought you were seeing another guy. Wait, let me finish." He says lifting his hand and continuing. "I don't think things are working out with the two of us anyways. It's just going down the drain. It's better if we just see other people but I hope were still friends my dear." He said leaning forward.

I shrug. "I'm leaving tomorrow for a trip down in New Zealand. I hope to see you when I get back. It's better if we just stay friends, Bear."

"Don't sweet talk me. Don't ever call me Bear, one more time. I prefer Blair to those who I don't know. I never did like the way you said those words to me anyways. They didn't feel right." I say standing up. "If there's anyone to blame for the reason why were in this position with me leaving you left alone on a table set for two in the place where we first fell in love, I blame you. You are fucking Basshole."

I left him. I know I should start crying my eyes out because I left my supposedly to be fiancé, well I don't give a damn.

I'm Blair Waldorf for crying out loud.

_It looks like B is broken. What did you do now C? Stand back someone's gonna add some refreshment to your life B._

_xoxo, Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry if it's short. I want to know what will my readers have to say.

At least, 10 reviews before I continue. If you want.

xoxo,

LittleJ


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope you won't take it personal, B. But I am happy your not with him anymore." Serena says passing me my coffee. We're at starbucks. This is the one place were she can find me when I need thinking other than Tiffany's.

"I didn't. I'm not surprised though. Like I said before it just didn't work out."

"It didn't work out because he thinks he deserve better. But Blair, you deserve way more better than a slease ass hole like him. You. Are. Blair. Waldorf. You are one of the most terrifying people I'd ever met."

Oh hell yeah!

"Thanks."

"Well, how about I see you later then. I'm going to see my boyfriend's grandparents today-"

"What happened to the old Serena? Dan really roped you in. Tell him that you couldn't breathe."

Serena laughed. "I couldn't say no and besides he forced me and I don't want to be a dick especially towards Rufus. I love Dan with all my heart, B."

I made a nasty look but I laughed because she is my one and only bestfriend that understands my life.

"Talk to you later gorgeous."

I nod. "Have fun with the inlaws, bitch."

She laughs. "Love you bitch."

I salute to her goodbye.

I was suppose to be coping from what happened between Chuck and I, but that's just off the shoulder all ready.

Moved on. He did and I can as well.

All of this thoughts are flooding on my mind. It shouldn't affect my daily life. God Ugh! Why the hell it happened to me?

"Damn it." I say with the hot coffee now all over my jeans. Thanks alot to daydream I got my coffee all over my legs.

I hadn't realized I was loud until I notice all eyes staring at me. I tried to ignore all those eyes from staring while wiping as much as I can with the little coffee bits left.

"Uhmm. Miss, you okay?" I look up and saw those bright green eyes and those shaggy blonde hair by just whip of a wind all the girls will scream. The hotness that covers his. His shirt that hugs his muscular body. No way.

Nate Archibald.

He was a good friend back in when we were in pre-school and a wonderful boyfriend back in high school. He was my white in shining armor. My future husband. My Nate but all that fade away when I found out that he slept with my best friend and by the time I fell in love with Chuck. I'm so dumbstruck to dump him at prom. Everything is perfect but I just ruined it. We went our separate ways when he told Chuck that he will go sailing. But Gossip Girl said that he didn't left Manhattan, he's just having girls surrounded him. Womanizer enough.

I promised myself that I will not read Gossip Girl anymore, so it's almost a year when I read about him. Didn't realized that it's so long ago. Wonder what happen to him?

"Fancy meeting you here, Nate. Sorry you have to look at me like this."

"It's alright. Here's some napkins."

"Thank you." After minutes of cleaning. I faced him. Nate is still in the position he was in when he gave me the napkins. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," He said popping a seat by me. "I was on my way to pick up Juliet-"

"Who's Juliet?" I asked.

"My girlfriend."

I knit my eyebrows together. "Oh! I see. Nate Archibald has an official girlfriend. What happened to the womanizing Nate?"

Nate laughed which made me want to stare at him all day for the rest of my life.

"I guess, she changed me. At first, she is playing hard to get but she broke down because of my charm." Nate chuckled. Yeah right.

"Your charm? Geez, how come I didn't fell for those."

"Because you're special. _Bear!" _I stopped on my tracks when I heard those words. I missed my friend, Nate.

"I mi-"

"Natie!" I heard someone called him. No way it's Juliet. Get your own Romeo, bitch. This is taken.

Or Not.

Juliet kissed Nate passionately like I didn't exist in front of them.

I coughed for their attention. It's not like I will stay here all day.

"Oh sorry, we got carried away." Nate apologized.

"I see."

"Blair, this is Juliet Sharp"

I smiled. She offered me a hand but I didn't bothered to shake it. It's not like we're close.

"Nice to meet you, Blair. I'm having such a good time."

"Me, too when your not here."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "I see that you're still the same, Blair."

"What do you mean?"

"Nate told me that you act-like-a-bitch." Juliet spat.

"Juliet"

"It's alright, Nate. I'm still the same and I think I should go." I told him.

"What? Blair, can you just stay here with us for awhile."

"No. I'm busy with all my paper thing to do in my NYU and I'm soaking wet."

"Okay, can we-"

"I'll call you."

With that I left. I don't want to stay a fucking minute with that girl. Ugh, it just made my day. But why did I feel so jealous, oh is that the word I'm looking for?

_Looks like B just bumped on the wrong foot. Watch out, you might not expect what will happen._

_Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Sorry if it's short. It's just I got a writer's block. Review?

xoxo,

LittleJ


End file.
